Cat Goes Fishing
Cat Goes Fishing was an Indie game that was released on January 19th, 2015. The game consisted of a 2D world where a cat went fishing for money, boats, and better rods. The game has been reviewed on Steam for over 1,900+ times, and it has received very positive reviews. =Fish= The game consists of several categories of fish, and all can be found in the "Cat-a-log" in game, appearing as an entry after one has caught it. We'll try and provide every known fish, but we are bound to miss/forget some. So please, if you know of any inconsistencies or missing fish, be a kind soul and add them below. NOTE: Fish pricing is in a "range" because we are unsure of their pricing. When we find their real price, the range will be replaced with a single value. Small *Cuddle fish: $50 *Swooper: $200 *Kingfish: $350 *Roundfin: $400 *Galina: $900 *Tangfin: $3,200 *Bulbfish: $4,200 Unlocks the Lightbulb Rod Attachable. *Skitter: $2,000 *Red Skitter: $8,000 *Tetra: $1,600 *Trillow: $3,200 *Clownfish: $40,000 Steam Website Post warns that a player can fish this type into extinction, so fish with great caution. Medium These fish require at minimum Medium Bait (explained in Bait header) to catch. *Mustard Fish: $450 *Grumper: $800 *Queen Fish: $2,500 Steam Website warns that catching a Queen fish will cause the King fish following her to then follow your boat. *Gawker: $3,800 *Sibilfin: $2,800 *Beak fish: $2,400 *Lumina: $5,800 *Garump: $1,400 *Leofish: $1,800 *Spallow: $3,000 *Snoutfish: $6,400 Steam Website warns that Snoutfish will be seen “attached” to the side of other fish that are larger than it like the Cowfish. If the bigger fish are caught, the Snoutfish will follow the boat. *Bullfish: $2,800 *Curby: $5,000 Large The fish in this category are the biggest fish to be caught. They are the most expensive and will be the hardest to catch, barring a few smaller prey. They require Large Bait, and in very specific cases, a Shark Hook rod attachable. *Cowfish: $2,500 *Seraph: $3,500 *Turgeon: $7,200 Steam Website warns that if the Sibilfin the Turgeon is chasing gets caught, the Turgeon will float motionless in one spot. *Brimble: $4,500 *Georgian: $6,500 *Felish: $8,500 *Anglerfish: $12,000 *Catfin: $5,500 *Trumble: $6,800 *Bagu: $5,200 *Torby: $100,000 Steam Website warns that there are only two Torbys in the game. If the both of them are caught before either can respawn, they will be extinct. *Bonefish: $14,000 Steam Website warns that you must “wake” the Bonefish before you are able to actually catch them. You can do this by getting another fish to suicide by bomb near the fish or by using the Detonator. *Shark: $16,000 Requires: Large Bait, Huge Hook, and Live Bait Steam Website warns that you need a medium sized fish to hook the shark. This fish can be already bitten/dead for the shark to bite. Very hard to pull in. *Maw: $50,000 Requires: Large Bait, Huge Hook *Moga: $32,000 Requires: Large Bait, Huge Hook. *Tiger Shark: $24,000 Requires: Large Bait, Huge Hook =Baits= Small Bait Small bait is the default bait that is put on your rod when you start a game, when your line is snapped, or if your bait is stolen when a bigger fish takes it. It looks blue, small, and can only catch small fish effectively. Bait Guard does not affect this to be protected against larger fish. Medium Bait Medium Bait is made from thrown-back small fish and can lure in small and medium fish. It can be stolen by large fish, but is required to catch a medium fish, then to catch a Shark. If Bait Guard is not equipped, then the bait can be stolen by small fish. Large Bait Large Bait is bait made out of a thrown-back medium fish. These can only be eaten by medium and large fish if Bait Guard is on your rod. It is needed to catch big and rare fish like the Tiger Shark, Maw, and Torby. If equipped with a Shark Hook attachable, then this can allow you to catch that rare bait. Live Bait Live Bait is a specific type of bait which consists of a live fish already on your line. This bait will be “eaten” by another fish, and in most circumstances that fish will get caught on your line. In very rare circumstances, the other fish will cause your line to snap if the fish eaten is too small. =Rod Attachables= Not to be confused with “attachments”, these are usually one-time or limited-time use items which are used for a specific purpose. Rocket Bomb Lightbulb Huge Hook =Boats= =Rods= =Rod Attachments= =Update History= =Reviews= =Videos= The gaming YouTube channel Kootra (on YouTube as "kootra") released videos on the game in late 2015 and the series continued for months afterwards, possibly due to audience and producer willingness to make it. =Photos= =Achievements= Casual Quester Core Quester Hardcore Quester Master Quester Doing Good Powerful Quickening Doing Great Rod Master Peripheral Vision Eyes Down Deep Offshoring High Seas Boat Master Scouting Slow Motion Fast Forward Hurry Up! Come Here! Go Away! Stealth Mode Paranoia Attraction (Hidden Achievement) Avoidance (Hidden Achievement) Patience (Hidden Achievement) Impatience (Hidden Achievement) Fine Tuning (Hidden Achievement) Brute Force (Hidden Achievement) Perpetual Motion Such Swag Super Swag Boom! Category:Available on Steam Category:2D Games Category:Indie Made Games Category:Singleplayer Category:Casual Games Category:Cat5Games Category:2015 Games Category:Simulation Games